The Hunt  Die Jagt
by Franzi1292
Summary: Bella und Edward lieben es, Spielchen zu spielen, um die Dinge spannend zu gestalten. Genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, unabhängige Fortsetzung von Night Stalker, Achtung: Ab 18!


**The Hunt - Die Jagt**

**Sex Games 2**

Inhalt: Bella und Edward lieben es, Spielchen zu spielen, um die Dinge spannend zu gestalten.

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören SM, die Story gehört **Mrs. Nina Cullen**. Sie ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen.

Link zur Originalstory: .net/s/5997265/1/The_Hunt

**Warnung: Die Story beinhaltet Gewalt und sexuelle Inhalte. Weiterlesen auf eigenes Risiko.**

_Dies ist ein Gegenstück zu meiner anderen Übersetzung von Mrs Nina Cullen: Night Stalker – nächtlicher Stalker. Diese Story kann als Fortsetzung angesehen werden, da sie in Night Stalker angedeutet wird, kann aber auch unabhängig davon gelesen werden._

Viel Spaß!

Bella betrat alleine den Wald mit nur wenig Vorrat, den sie in ihrem Rucksack tragen konnte. Langsam verließ sie den Pfad und betrat den unberührten Wald. Sie suchte die kleine Wiese, die nur wenige Meilen nördlich von ihrer jetzigen Position lag. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie in dieser Gegend wanderte, aber es war das erste Mal, dass sie es alleine machte. Sie hatte bereits den halben Weg hinter sich, als sie fühlte, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sie stürmte vorwärts und verbarg sich neben einem umgefallenen Baum. Als sie sich wieder sicher fühlte, stand sie wieder auf und ging weiter. Sie war nicht einmal zwei Schritte weit gegangen, als etwas vor sie sprang. Sie sah auf, ihre braunen Augen trafen auf seine roten.

„So leicht kannst du mir nicht entkommen." Sagte er teuflisch lachend. Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe und wusste, dass es ihn ablenken würde. Sobald sie den Blick in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, hetzte sie nach links und kletterte über Steine und Bäume. Sie hörte ihn hinter sich kommen, aber bevor sie ein Versteck finden konnte, wurde sie an der Taille gepackt.

„Du bist nicht schnell genug, um mir zu entkommen. Jetzt wirst du bezahlen für den bösen kleinen Trick, den du mir gerade gespielt hast." Er drückte sie fest gegen den Baum, der hinter ihr stand. Er kniete sich vor sie und riss ihr ihre Trainingshose mit einer schnellen Bewegung weg. Nun war sie unten herum halb nackt. Er roch an ihr, als er eines ihrer Beine über seiner Schulter platzierte. Er leckte ihr Geschlecht. Seine kalte Zunge sandte Schauer an ihrer Wirbelsäule hoch.

„Du bist schon so feucht für mich. Ich kann deine Erregung riechen, aber ich werde dir noch nicht die Erlösung geben. Du musst dafür bezahlen, dass du mich geärgert hast." Er schaute ihr in die Augen, als sein Mund sich auf ihren Schenkeln direkt neben ihrer nassen Muschi schloss. Seine Zähne durchstießen ihre Haut und gierig trank er von ihr. Ihre Hände fanden ihren Weg in sein Haar als er sich von ihr nährte. Sie stöhnte und drängte ihn von sich weg und ließ ihn riechen, wie viel mehr sie von ihm erregt wurde. Er leckte die offene Wunde zu und bewegte seinen Mund wenige Zentimeter weiter und stieß seine Zunge in sie, um ihre Säfte zu lecken.

„Ja, genau da… hör nicht auf, fuck, fühlt sich das gut an." Er saugte an ihr und zwickte an ihrer Klitoris. Ihr Kopf fiel zurück als sie ihren Rücken krümmte und ihr anderes Bein über seine Schulter legte. „Hör nicht auf, ich bin fast da." Schrie sie, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Gerade, als sie die Spitze ihres Höhepunktes erreichte, nahm er seinen Mund von ihr und stellte ihren Fuß auf den Boden. Er wischte sich über seinen Mund und stand vor ihr.

„Das ist Rache." grinste er und begann dann, weg zu gehen. Sie lief ihm hinterher und kam kaum nach.

„Warte. Ich werde es wieder gut machen." „Wie?" fragte er mit einem Grinsen. Sie kniete sich vor ihn, zog seine Hose runter und nahm seinen Schwanz in ihren Mund. Sie saugte an ihm, während sie ihren Kopf und ihre Hand vor und zurück bewegte. Sie nahm, so viel sie konnte in ihren Mund und benutzte ihre Hand, um das Übrige zu befriedigen. „Fuck baby, das fühlt sich gut an." Beide seiner Hände waren in ihrem Haar um das Tempo anzugeben, als sie weitermachte.  
„Fuck… ja… ich bin fast… aaaahhhh" er kam in ihrem Mund und sie trank jeden Tropfen, der heraus kam. Sie sah zu ihm auf, als er sich aus ihrem Mund herauszog.

„Kannst du mich jetzt ficken?" fragte sie, als sie aufstand. Er sah sie einen Moment an, bevor er sich auf sie zu bewegte. Er nahm sie hoch und setzte sie auf seinen immer noch harten Schwanz. Ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Nacken, als er sie auf seinem Schwanz auf und ab bewegte.

„Fuck, du fühlst dich so gut an." Stöhnte er.

„Edward… oh fuck…, ich bin fast da baby… beiss, bitte beiss." Er zögerte nicht, als er seine Zähne in ihren Nacken grub und während er noch einen Schluck ihres köstlichen Blutes trank, kam sie auf seinem Schwanz.

Einige Stöße später kam er hart in ihr. Er leckte ihre Wunde zu und setzte sie auf dem Boden ab, hielt sie jedoch in seinen Armen, bis sie alleine stehen konnte.

„Komm, lass uns dich anziehen, der Mensch muss jetzt essen." Sagte er, als er ihren Rucksack nahm und einige Klamotten herauszog. Sie sah zu ihm hinüber, während sie sich anzog.

„Du weißt, dass es mehr Spaß gemacht hätte, wenn du mich etwas mehr gejagt hättest." Sie packte ihre zerrissenen Sachen in die Tasche.

„Ja, das hätte ich tun können, aber ich war hungrig und geil, also…" er zuckte mit den Achseln.

Gut, nächstes Mal, wenn du ficken und saugen willst, sag es mir. Wir könnten etwas machen, um es lustiger zu gestalten."

„Ich denke, wir haben es genau richtig gemacht. Außerdem habe ich den Blowjob geliebt, das habe ich nicht erwartet." Er lächelte sie breit an.

„Gut, dass du das getan hast, jetzt kannst du mich zur Wiese tragen und ich werde essen. Wenn du Glück hast, werden wir noch einmal ficken und saugen, bevor wir nach Hause gehen."

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl." Er zog sie auf seinen Rücken und begab sich zu ihrem Reiseziel.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen, egal ob Lob oder Kritik!

LG


End file.
